K: Drunk!
by AnimeKawaiiPower
Summary: A series in which, K characters get drunk. (Rated T for language)(In progress.)(Maybe some future pairings. Not Yaoi.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ALRIGHT! Now, please keep in mind that this is Shiro's original body. (The one with longer hair)Anyway, ENJOY! :3 And I have no idea how much alcohol it takes to get drunk, so if this seems unrealistic, please forgive me.

Shiro P.O.V.

I started the rice steamer.

Kuroh usually had me make the rice, since it was the only thing I can cook... I suddenly had a great idea. How would Kuroh act if he was drunk? I snickered to myself. Would his usually calm and collective composure be gone? I want to find out. I grab the vodka, don't ask why I have it. Then I put the rice in three separate bowls. I pour vodka into Kuroh's bowl.

Kuroh P.O.V.

I put my hands together in a prayer position, the other two do the same.

"Thank you for this food!" We say in unison. Neko then dives into her fish.

I pick up my chopsticks and take a bite of rice. I notice something is taste strange.

I see Shiro staring at me. "Is there anything wrong, Kuroh?"

I shake my head. "No, nothing wrong." I don't want to insult my king, so I ignore the strange taste.

Shiro P.O.V.

Once we finish the food, Kuroh looks a little strange... "Shiroooo." He says.

"Yes, Kuroh?" I ask.

"Wanna go destroy Sceptor Four?" He gets up.

I stiffle a laugh. "That wouldn't be a good idea, Kuroh."

"Fine, I'll leave you two bitches and do it myself." Kuroh unsheathes his sword and walks out of the dorm. Now I'm worried...

"Kuroh! Stop! Don't kill anyone!" I follow him, but he's fast. I thought that you would slow down when drunk...

We are at HOMRA now. "SCEPTOR FOUR!" Kuroh yells.

"Um... This is HOMRA..." I say.

Kuroh runs into the building. Everyone stares at us. Yata seems to see the unsheathed swore, because he tackles Kuroh. Kuroh bites him. "LET'S CONQUER THIS SCEPTOR FOUR SHIRO!"

"What the hell?! This is not that stupid smurf village!" Yata yells. Anna seems at awe.

"AMERICAN BLUE COATS!" Kuroh screams.

"Silver King, Aldof K. Weismann." Anna says.

"Yes?" I look at her. Kuroh and Yata are still rolling on the ground.

"What did you do to him?"

"Um... I might of got him drunk... Without him knowing..."

"SCEPTOR FOUR!" Kuroh screams.

"Why the hell would you get someone with a sword, DRUNK?!" Yata pushes Kuroh off of him and walks up to me. Kuroh laughs there, on the floor.

"I-I wanted to see how he would act!" I chuckle. "Now I know..." I grab Kuroh and throw him over my back. "Sorry for disturbing you guys." I say as I walk out. With that body known as Shiro, I wouldn't be able to carry Kuroh, now I'm larger than him.

Neko P.O.V.

I see Shiro walk into the dorm, holding Kuroh over his back. "What happened? You guys left all the sudden." I ask, tilting my head.

"I... Got Kuroh drunk, it didn't turn out good." Shiro says as he puts Kuroh down.

Kuroh gets up. "Neko, LET'S CRASH SCEPTOR FOUR! WE WILL KILL THE BOSS WITH GLASSES, AND MAKE THE JERK WITH-" Kuroh gets interrupted when Shiro, knocks him on the head, making him unconscious.

I laugh a little. Kuroh is acting funny.

"Hopefully he is back to normal when he wakes up."

Kuroh P.O.V.

I open my eyes. Man, I have a killer headache. The last thing I remember was eating dinner. I sit up and get off the bed. "Shiro, what the heck happened?"

"Oh, um.. Kuroh, that rice, I might of had put vodka in it... And made you drunk..." Shiro gives me a nervous smile.

I would beat him up right now, but I have too bad of a headache. I just mutter and walk out of the dorm.

A/N: Hellloooooo! I hope that you enjoyed! Please review! This is going to be a series. So I'll do different characters drunk! Which one should I do next?


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroh P.O.V.

Every single Clan, in one apartment room. This is going to turn out terrible... Shiro had wanted to have a sleepover, he practically begged. His reasoning was this, word for word, 'I want the Clans to grow in trust!'. And of course, the Red Clan brought beer. A bunch of underaged bitches brought BEER.

Shiro is laying on a game board, drooling. Anna, he's she got drunk also, she is holding game money whole wearing sunglasses. Izumo is throwing it everywhere. For some weird reason, Nagare is in a box, the words 'JAIL' crudly written.

Fushimi is in the background, flipping off Yata secretly. Yata is also throwing game money. Me and Munakata are probably the only sober people in here. Munakata sips tea quietly next to me. I am praying that no one dies.

"OI, YATOGAMI! WE ARE ABOUT TO JUMP OUT OF A WINDOW, AND SEE WHO LIVES! WANNA JOIN?!" Yata screams at me.

I roll my eyes and facrepalm. I grab duct tape, and tape the window shut. "No jumping outbof windows today."

I look over at Yukari, who is rolling in paper money. Oh, this is just great. Nagare starts yelling random nonsense. My eye twitches. This is utter choas...

Neko runs around the room, naked. Munakata looks at me. "So, Yatogami, can I slap your sexy face again?"

I go pale. Fuck this, I'm done. I run out, screaming on the top of my lungs.


End file.
